Rules
This article is the rules for the Team Fortress 2 Valve Wiki. To see the rules for all of wikia, click here. Welcome to the TF2 Valve Wiki! Although we are a fun community, we do have some rules in place, as all wiki's do. Please read below. The captions at the top are the time you will be banned for if this is done. Warning, if repetitive 1 day, then x5 each time (Over 10 times is infinite) These rules still must be followed, but you will recieve more chances on it. We are not as strict about these as we are about the major rules (See below) *'Do not capitalize every first letter of a word! '''This looks very improfessional. Please do not do this! *'Do not sign pages! This also looks very improfessional. This wiki is not only about the community, but also about the community learning about Team Fortress! We don't need to know who made the page! *'Don't say disturbing sounding things! '''The punishment for this stuff is usually 1 month then infinite, as listed below, but if we can not tell what it means, we will ask you about it. (This means gross sounding descriptions, such as "That fruit-roll-up was long and tasty." This is not inappropriate, however it sounds very inappropriate. If intentionally meant like this, punishments follow below. 1 day, then x7 more each time (Over 5 times is infinite) *'Respect others! 'This is very important to keep our community together. Don't be rude to anyone! (If any type of innapropriate language is used, then it goes with the cursing punishment.) *'Respect others opinions! 'Others have different opinions than you. This is natural. But don't be rude about it! (If any type of innapropriate language is used, then it goes with the cursing punishment.) *'Don't plagirize! 'If you are going to copy+paste from other wikis, make sure that you have permission from the creator of that work, and that you give them credit, by saying "The following bit is copied from (Where you got it)." *'Do not spam! 'This part is about small spam. If you largely spam, such as destroying pages, that consequence is below. 1 week, then x2 each time (Over 5 times is infinite) *'No cursing! We are not very strict about language on this wiki, but you may not say serious swears. Smaller stuff is allowed, as long as it offends no one. *'No discrimination! '''Discrimination is a problem all over the world. Lets try to make this wiki one of the only places on earth that it doesn't happen. This means that you may not judge another by their skin colour, race, religion, or anything else like that. *'No duplicate accounts!' If you make another wikia account and post on here, the punishment applies. However, certain exceptions may be made, such as your account is not working, or you lost the password. However, please comment on a admin or highers wall and getting permission before doing so. 1 month, then infinite *'Do not spam! Large amounts of spam are not taken lightly. We want our readers to learn about the game that this wiki is based on, and they can't read about it if there isn't anything there. *'''Don't post porn, shock images, or explicit descriptions of sex! This is not taken lightly either. In fact, you are lucky that this is the only punishment we are giving you. Porn of anyone under the age of 18 is illegal, so this is a VERY generous punishment. This means no posting pictures, stories, articles, or anything. Please do not attempt this in anyway what so ever.